


II Punishment II  Levi X Male! Reader

by HunnyBunniesCake



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Butt Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Like I made this before Levi was even introduced, M/M, Masochist reader, Reader Insert, Reader is male, Reader is very submissive, Sadist levi, and small, both size and dick wise, bruh, ooc levi, slutty reader?, this fic is two years old, with a girly body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunniesCake/pseuds/HunnyBunniesCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader (who is male) is punished by Levi for being up late.</p>
<p>Originally made on DA about two years ago, it's actually much better than you think I guess but a little cringey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II Punishment II  Levi X Male! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> First insert on AO3
> 
> I was like 13 when I wrote this.

Levi X Male!Reader lemon

Punishment

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C-Captain~! I-I'm sorry! I-I D-Didn't mean to disobey! I pr-promise I won't do it again~!! I swear!!"

Screams rang out through the night from a young male as he lay bent over a desk, hands tied behind his back and bare of any trousers. Tears slowly ran down his (E/C) eyes as his behind was repeatedly violated by his Captain. Squeals came from the male's mouth repeatedly as his spot was hit a series of times rather roughly. Begging came from his mouth for his captain to stop or slow down. 

"P-please..S-Slow down..I can't..I can't take it!" He squealed out rather lewdly. Drool slowly trailed down his chin and the tears became more erratic. He could feel the knot in his stomach tighten harshly as his captain's cock hit his prostate without a second thought. 

"Every time I thrust into your tight little ass, it makes such lewd sounds..You must really like that (M/N)." Bending over toward's the smaller males ear, Captain Levi Ackerman lightly licked it. "Your tightening around me..Are you close to cumming?" He reached a hand around the others waist to lightly grip his weeping dick. " If you are, I won't let you just yet~.."

\----------*FLASHBACK*----------

(M/N) (L/N) wandered slowly and quietly down the nearby forest path. Because he hadn't been able to sleep, he decided to tire himself out by taking a small stroll away from the camp. He told himself that after he began to get tired, he would head back to the camp and go to bed.

For now, he simply walked and stared at the sky. He thought about various things but never stayed on just one topic. After an hour of staying in the forest, (M/N) yawned and felt his eyes droop. He turned on his heel and began heading back to the camp. A few minutes later he strolled into the camp entrance but didn't expect to see Levi, his Captain and Senpai waiting for him with arms crossed. He didn't look amused and rather angry. Mentally prepping himself for the scolding he was going to get, (M/N) gulped.

"What is your sad excuse for being out this late Cadet? Can you tell me why you were gone for over an hour without my permission?" Levi asked demandingly as he glared down at (M/N) which made (M/N) shiver lightly.

"Levi..Sir..I couldn't sleep so I went in the forest to tire myself out..It ended up lasting about an hour but..I swear as soon as I got tired I was going to come back and go straight to bed..I didn't know if you were awake or not so I-I just left.."

Sneering at the answer, Levi gripped onto the front of (M/N)'s shirt. He gave a light growl as he lifted the other up to match his height. "That's your excuse? That has to be the stupidest one yet you tiny maggot." He glared deeply into (M/N)'s eyes. "In my office. Now. You can suffer the consequences of your actions for the rest of the night being punished." He let go of (M/N), making him drop to the ground before turning and walking away. (M/N) got up and brushed dirt off of him before slowly following Levi, wondering what his punishment would be. 

\---------

Entering the room quietly, (M/N) shut the door behind him. He turned to face Levi who was leaning on his desk with a straight unamused face. Not knowing exactly what he was going to do, (M/N) stood in front of Levi. "..W-whats my punishment.?"  
Instead of answering with a sentence, he answered with one word and command. 

"Strip."

(M/N) felt his cheeks go ablaze with a blush. "E-excuse me..?" He wasn't completely sure what he had just heard. Did his captain really direct him to strip?

"You heard me. Now strip completely naked."

Well he heard it that time for sure. 

(M/N) gave a small nod, his cheeks still burning. Slowly did he take off his uniform jacket and let it drop to the floor. He stripped off his (F/C) undershirt over his head and put it with his jacket before taking his shoes off and pulling down his white pants. He awkwardly stood in his underwear, staring down embarrassed and flustered.

"Underwear too."

Squeaking lightly, (M/N) gave a shaky breath before sliding off the loose fabric from his body. He stood in all of his glory, shifting his body around embarrassingly. "W-why did you want me to..?"  
He shut his mouth when Levi got off his desk. The male glazed over the boy's form slowly, staring hungrily at the package (M/N) had going. "For someone so weak looking and skinny.." He moved a hand down to grip at the boy's limp limb. "You have an incredibly sexy body..All the other cadets must have their eyes on you while you change everyday.." His hand gave a squeeze which made (M/N) gasp out. 

Levi harshly pumped (M/N) making him gasp again and become quite aroused. He became hard in Levi's hand and he melted in Levi's grasp as he felt his nipple get pinched. "C-Captain w-wait..I.."  
"Your being punished (M/N). You don't get to make me wait."

No sooner did Levi say that did (M/N) feel his hands bound behind his back. He glanced behind him and found that Levi had placed a pair of handcuffs on him. He wasn't gonna get out of this easily. He felt a tongue force it's way along his cheek and down to his neck. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as the warm appendage moved along the sweet spot of his neck which Levi kept his focus on. His hand tightened around (M/N)'s dick, continuing to pump it and to (M/N)'s surprise, he had began leaking precum.  
He felt dirty in that moment when Levi wiped the precum from his dick and licked it from his finger.   
Levi moved his free hand to (M/N)'s lips pushing his long and nimble fingers between them immediately. (M/N) was muffled against his fingers, unsure of what to do.

"Suck." He demanded.

(M/N) wasted no time with coating the fingers with his saliva and tongue. He went over them and eventually began to suck on them slowly. When Levi thought they were wet enough, he pulled them from (M/N)'s mouth and moved them down to (M/N)'s bottom. He made the boy bend over the desk and pressed his fingers to his puckered hole.   
(M/N) shook under Levi when he felt fingers against him, did Levi really intend to do something this lewd and erotic? (M/N) got his answer when he felt three fingers dig deep into him making him squeal.

"A-aaahhhh! Le-Levi!" He squealed as the fingers began to wiggle, move and dig into him roughly. His eyes shut and he threw his head back. He wasn't sure what the feeling was..But it felt like he was being stirred up inside..It hurt but felt..really good to (M/N). After a few moments of hard thrusting into (M/N), Levi pulled his fingers out and gave them a lick. "Your so wet..How slutty of you. Do you actually enjoy this?"

(M/N) didn't answer, all he did was pant and whine from the lost feeling of Levi's fingers. Hearing a zipper unzip, (M/N) glanced behind him to see what Levi had been doing. Catching sight of a pale, thick and throbbing cock, (M/N) went red. Something that thick was going inside him?!

"I-It's not gonna fit all the way.." He squeaked. Levi gave him a smirk. 

"Wanna bet Maggot?"

Beginning to shake again, (M/N) prepped his mind for this moment. He felt Levi rub against his entrance slowly making him moan. He felt a scream leave his body when Levi pushed the head of his dick inside him. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the feeling, which felt like he was being torn apart. When Levi moved in deeper, (M/N) cried out in pain. "I-it hurts Captain! Please..Stop..!" This only encouraged Levi to continue until he was completely inside. He gave (M/N) a moment to adjust before pulling out some and thrusting back in harshly.

"C-Captain!" (M/N) gasped. His body began to get the stirred up feeling from before, making him pant and give a small moan. His eyes fluttered closed and his body began to feel hot as soon as Levi began to thrust in him a few more times. "C-Captain..I-It's hot.." He moaned. The tears streamed down his cheeks slowly. "So..H-hot..~.." (M/N) mewed, feeling Levi go deeper into him.

"Of course a little slut like you would like it (M/N).." Levi purred as he gripped (M/N)'s hips and began to go harder which made (M/N) bite back his moans. Not satisfied that (M/N) was trying to hold back, Levi used his hand to give one of (M/N)'s flushed cheeks that was bouncing at being pounded into a hard and rough slap.

"Le-Levi~!!!" He gasped, feeling the stinging sensation of a slap on his rear. He watched as tears hit the desk surface, not from pain but from pure pleasure. Was now the correct moment to realize he could be a masochist? Which would make sense because Levi appeared to be acting like a sadist...

While (M/N) was violently thrusted into, Levi gave many groans himself. As soon as he had hit the male's rear, he felt the boy tighten around him which made the feeling even tighter than he was. Levi wasn't gonna stop until the boy under him was molded to his shape and his only.

(M/N) squealed as he felt Levi hit his deepest parts, knowing that Levi had managed to reach untouched virgin parts. It began to feel like he was being drilled into making his moans and cries more frequent.

\----------*PRESENT TIME*------------- 

((Same quotes from beginning just different sentences to describe the scene at this moment.))

"C-Captain~! I-I'm sorry! I-I D-Didn't mean to disobey! I pr-promise I won't do it again~!! I swear!!" Levi smirked at the words that escaped (M/N)'s mouth. He was finally cracking.

"P-please..S-Slow down..I can't..I can't take it!" He squealed out rather lewdly as his body was often being pulled back and shoved forward by Levi's violent thrusts.

"Eveytime I thrust into your tight little ass, it makes such lewd sounds..You must really like that (M/N)." Bending over toward's the smaller males ear, Captain Levi Ackerman lightly licked it. "Your tightening around me..~Are you close to cumming?" He reached a hand around the others waist to lightly grip his weeping dick. " If you are, I won't let you just yet~.."

(M/N) whined and gave a heavy moan as his dick was suddenly grasped in a tight manner. He was just SO close...

"P-Please Captain! L-let me cum..Please..!" (M/N) begged pathetically. He felt so dirty.. But also so good..He couldn't help but beg like some whore. "I..I want to cum Captain..Please.."

Levi only smirked, soon beginning to slowly pump (M/N)'s hard cock that weeped more with small amounts of cum. Feeling close himself, Levi ground his hips into (M/N)'s, creating more pleasure with a great deal of friction.

Covered in a thick layer of sweat (M/N) let out a few more moans until Levi harshly struck his prostate. He let out a long lewd moan, cumming hard onto Levi's hand and the desk. He felt his body slump forwards in exhaustion and in an afterglow of sex. Levi gave a few more thrusts before letting out a hiss of pleasure and cumming into the boys tight hole.

"C-captain.." (M/N) whispered tiredly. He felt the handcuffs release his hands and shuddered when Levi pulled out of his abused hole. Levi rezipped his pants and helped the smaller male upright. He found that as soon as he had pulled out of the boy, he had passed out from pure exhaustion. Levi carried the boy bridal style and went to go clean him up before changing him into a loose shirt and some shorts. Instead of resting him with the other cadets, Levi rested (M/N) in his own bed for the night before going to clean up the mess in his office.

 

\---The Next Day-----

"Mmm..Oh god..My ass hurts like hell..."

(E/C) eyes fluttered open slowly from the sun shining in his face. He sat up with a yawn and rubbed his head before looking around, finding his surroundings unclear until he felt a body shift beside him. Looking down at his Captain that was sleeping soundly, (M/N) stared at him. He felt his cheeks heat up brightly as he thought about the previous night but shook it off. What really lingered his mind were the feelings he secretly felt for Levi. Even before he was punished, (M/N) had feelings for Levi. He was desperate for the male that he loved with all his life. So..Would be alright to confess to him after he woke up..? But then again maybe it would be better if he didn't..

"Up already shorty?"

(M/N) squeaked as Levi suddenly sat up in bed. He suddenly felt anxious and gripped at the bed sheets tightly until he just came out and said it. "I-I love you Captain!"

Levi blinked before smirking. "Oh really? And how long have these feelings lasted?"  
"E-Ever since I was assigned to your squad.." (M/N) said as he stared down at his bare feet with a flustered look on his face.

Levi stared at (M/N) and gave a small smile. "Well then Cadet..I guess I can make some exceptions."

This made (M/N) light up and turn to Levi. "R-really? Y-you can?" 

Levi nodded. "Yeah, I can." He moved a hand up to lightly cup (M/N)'s chin and pull him close to his face. "Just know you'll have to except a lot more punishments..My New found Love."

(M/N) blushed brightly but lightly gave a slow nod. "Y-yes captain.." He looked down and gave a small smile. "I...I think I can except that.." (M/N) couldn't exactly lie and say that the punishment wasn't enjoyable because it was. As dirty as it seemed, he enjoyed being drilled into by Levi and quite honestly would expect more from him.

(M/N) leaned forward to press a kiss to Levi's lips. Levi gradually kissed back, soon making the kiss rather steamy and hot and turning into a overheating make out.

Once they pulled away from one another, Levi pinned (M/N) under him and into the bed sheets. 

"Oh..So much more.." (M/N) said to himself, feeling his shorts being pulled down ever so slowly.

 

\----End----

 

Hope you liked


End file.
